Recent advancements in the field of image processing have led to a development of various methods and techniques for extraction of moving objects from image frames. A conventional electronic device (such as a camera) may extract the moving objects from a sequence of image frames exclusively based on optical flow information associated with each frame of the sequence of image frames. The conventional electronic device may determine the optical flow information based on differences between different regions of two successive frames in a sequence of image frames. The regions that have a net optical flow in two successive frames may be detected as moving objects that may be present in two successive frames.
In certain scenarios, it may be desirable to extract a moving object, which may be present in a first frame, but may be absent in the successive frame. For example, one or more moving objects (of the plurality of moving objects) in the current frame may occlude the moving object in the first frame. Hence, the optical flow information may lack details of optical flow for the moving object in successive frames, which may cause a difficulty to track or extract the moving object from the sequence of image frames. In other scenarios, a user may intend to capture a scene that includes a moving object in focus. In such a case, the user may point the conventional electronic device towards the moving object and further may change an orientation or a position of the conventional electronic device to capture and track the moving object. Currently, in such scenarios and cases, conventional electronic devices provide erroneous results and may focus on an undesired foreground or background region in presence of multiple moving objects or occluding objects in the scene.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.